In Heaven
by Akina Usagi
Summary: 'I'm going to go now, I'm going to go. Now i'm going to follow your path, follow an endless path. Going everywhere to find you.' Simple fic based on JYJ's In Heaven  MV  for Naruto birthday. WATCH OUT: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.


**In Heaven**

_Disclaimer_ : _I own the story. Others? Not mine. _**In Heaven © JYJ**

_**Warning**_ : AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst. Ah, saya berusaha menggunakan _**second person point of view**_di sini~

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**.**

Kau membuka matamu. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagimu untuk menyadari kalau kau terbangun dalam keadaan pipi yang basah karena kristal bening yang meleleh dari ujung matamu. Tidak perlu waktu lama juga bagimu untuk menyadari bahwa kau kembali bertemu dengannya di dalam mimpimu semalam.

Kau menarik napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar dari dalam selimut dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Kau harus bersiap hari ini. Kau harus benar-benar bersiap karena kau tidak mau mengulang kegagalanmu tahun lalu.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini, Sasuke?"

Kau sama sekali tidak mau menanggapi pertanyaan yang diajukan Hyuuga Neji, sahabat baikmu sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kau tidak menanggapi bukan hanya karena kau enggan, tapi juga karena kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

Neji tahu apa makna hari ini, dan sama seperti tahun kemarin, dia memutuskan untuk mengikutimu sejak kau menginjakkan kaki di lantai kantor tempatmu bekerja.

Selain berperan sebagai sahabat baikmu, Neji juga adalah rekan kerjamu di perusahan dimana kalian berprofesi sebagai arsitek yang cukup diperhitungkan.

"Demi Tuhan! Sudah dua tahun berlalu dan kau masih berjalan di tempat! Kadang aku berpikir kalau kau sebenarnya tidak mau melanjutkan hidupmu, kau tahu?"

"Dan kadang aku juga berpikir apakah sebaiknya aku menghentikan hidupku, Neji. Sungguh."

Kau menerima buket bunga lili yang diberikan gadis dari balik _counter _dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum melangkah keluar dari toko bunga favorit_nya_.

Kau terus melangkah, mengacuhkan panggilan sahabatmu.

Kau tahu benar Neji akan berhenti mengikutimu. Walaupun terlihat acuh, Neji tahu betul kapan dia harus berada di dekatmu dan kapan dia harus berhenti berada di dekatmu.

Apa yang kau katakan beberapa menit yang lalu pada lelaki berambut coklat itu memang benar adanya. Sejak hari itu kau merasa tidak mau menjalani hidup. Sejak hari itu kau hanya hidup untuk menjalani apa yang harus kau jalani—bukan untuk menjalani apa yang _ingin _kau jalani. Kenapa? Sederhana; karena kau sudah kehilangan alasan untuk tetap ingin menjalani hidupmu setelah hari itu.

Kau melajukan mobilmu dengan kecepatan rata-rata, menurunkan kecepatan ketika berbelok, berhenti ketika lampu lalu lintas berubah merah, dan mematikan mesin ketika kau sampai di tempat yang kau tuju.

Kau tidak langsung keluar dari mobilmu. Kau terdiam beberapa menit di dalamnya sebelum memutuskan untuk menolehkan kepala ke arah jendela di samping kananmu.

Kau tetap terdiam dengan mata yang terus terarah ke sisi jalan dimana orang-orang berlalu lalang.

Kau terus bertahan di dalam mobil sampai matahari benar-benar tenggelam dan senja benar-benar hilang.

Kau terus duduk dengan kepala tertoleh sampai sisi jalan yang sudah kau perhatikan selama hampir lima jam belakangan tidak lagi dipadati para pejalan kaki.

Kau kembali terdiam selama beberapa menit setelah itu, sebelum akhirnya kau merasa bahwa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk keluar dari dalam kendaraan yang kau kemudikan.

Kau meraih buket bunga lily yang kau simpan di jok penumpang dan membawanya bersamamu.

Kau menyebrangi jalan yang sudah sangat sepi dengan perlahan. Sangat jarang kendaraan yang melewati jalan ini di tengah malam seperti sekarang, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir menyebrang meskipun lampu lalu lintas sedang berwarna hijau.

Kau menghentikan langkahmu setelah melintasi dua per tiga _zebra cross_. Kau menundukkan kepalamu, menatap garis-garis putih di atas aspal hitam yang kau injak. Kau menatap jalur para penyebrang di bawah kakimu.

Sekeras apapun kau berusaha, nyatanya kau tetap mengulangi kegagalanmu.

Kau tetap tidak bisa menahan air matamu agar tidak menetes, sama seperti tahun lalu.

Kau tetap tidak bisa meletakkan buket di tanganmu ke atas _zebra cross_ yang kau injak tanpa menyesali apa yang terjadi di tempat ini dua tahun yang lalu.

Kau tetap tidak bisa mempertahankan posisi tubuhmu, dan pada akhirnya kau jatuh bersimpuh dengan kedua lengan menopang tubuhmu agar tidak benar-benar terjatuh ke permukaan aspal.

Kau tetap tidak bisa memenuhi janjimu untuk tidak menangis tiap kali kau mengingat_nya_.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Pagi ini pun tidak berbeda seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya—kau terbangun dengan keadaan wajah yang basah dan ingatan tentang mimpi yang kau dapatkan semalam.

Setelah menarik napas panjang, kau bangun dari posisimu dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah dan menggosok gigi. Hari ini kau mengambil cuti, sama seperti tahun kemarin. Tidak ada yang ingin kau kerjakan, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin kau temui di saat seperti ini.

Ah, mungkin ada seseorang yang sangat ingin kau temui.

Seseorang yang berhasil meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu berada dalam keadaan kacau seperti sekarang. Seseorang yang selalu bisa membuatmu berekspresi. Seseorang yang selalu bisa menghangatkanmu. Seseorang yang selalu bisa membuatmu kehilangan kendali akan emosimu. Seseorang yang selalu bisa menerimamu apa adanya. Seseorang yang selalu bisa bertahan di sisimu sekeras apapun kau berusaha untuk mengusirnya keluar dari kehidupanmu.

Sampai saat ini kau masih berpikir bahwa dia pantas meninggalkanmu dua tahun yang lalu. Bahwa Tuhan pantas mengambilnya darimu sebagai balasan karena kau tidak selalu berbuat cukup baik padanya.

Kau tentu ingat apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan padanya—kau selalu membuatnya menunggu saat kalian membuat janji, dan di akhir pertemuan kau selalu pergi lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

Kau selalu tidak bisa menyempatkan diri menemuinya karena kesibukanmu sebagai seorang arsitek, sementara dia selalu berusaha datang ke apartemenmu setiap hari disela kesibukannya mengajar untuk memastikan kau memiliki lauk untuk makan selama seharian.

Kau selalu menyalahkannya jika ada hal diantara kalian yang tidak berjalan sesuai dengan yang kau harapkan, dan dia dengan tenang selalu menerima ucapanmu kemudian meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang tidak dia perbuat.

Kau tahu betul kalau kau sudah sangat menyakitinya, dan rasanya tidak salah jika kau berpikiran bahwa pantas saja dia meninggalkan orang sepertimu. Sejak awal kau memang tidak pantas untuknya.

Suara bel membuatmu mengerang pelan. Sungguh, kau sedang sangat tidak ingin diganggu. Kau sangat tidak ingin diusik oleh siapapun. S-I-A-P-A-P-U-N.

Dengan enggan kau melangkah keluar dari kamarmu dan mendekati pintu. Kau membukanya pelan dan bersiap melemparkan tatapan tajam dan mengusir orang yang berani mengganggu harimu.

Tapi nyatanya kau tidak bisa melakukan apa yang kau rencanakan.

Kau tidak bisa melemparkan tatapan tajam. Kau tidak bisa mengusir orang yang sudah mengganggu harimu. Jangankan melakukan dua hal tadi, bernapas saja kau tidak bisa.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya orang yang masih berdiri di depan pintu apartemenmu.

Tidak ada yang bisa kau katakan untuk membalas ucapan sosok yang tak lebih tua darimu itu. Kau hanya menatapnya dengan mata yang melebar sempurna dan ekspresi terkejut yang kentara di wajahmu.

Lelaki di hadapanmu menghela napas dan mendorong pintu agar terbuka lebih lebar sebelum melangkahkan kaki, mengundang dirinya sendiri untuk masuk ke dalam apartemenmu.

Dengan sangat pelan kau tolehkan kepalamu, mengikuti sosoknya yang kini tampak memasuki dapur sederhana yang dimiliki kamar apartemen yang kau tinggali.

Kau melangkah mendekatinya yang mulai mengeluarkan beberapa sayur mayur, sebuah kotak berisi daging segar, dan bumbu dari dalam kulkas. Matamu tidak sengaja menangkap kalender kecil yang sengaja kau tempel di pintu kulkas saat kau tengah memperhatikannya.

Lelaki itu memakai apron yang selalu dia letakkan di laci bawah meja dan mulai mencuci semua bahan-bahan yang sudah dia keluarkan dari dalam kulkas. Dia melakukan kebiasaanya ketika sedang memasak, menggumamkan lagu favoritnya yang entah sejak kapan menjadi lagu favoritmu juga.

Kau mendekati kulkas dan meraih kalender yang sejak tadi mencuri perhatianmu. Kau mengamati angka tahun yang tertera di sana dengan seksama dan membuka halaman-halaman selanjutnya, memastikan kalau angka yang kau lihat tidaklah salah.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau kurang tidur lagi? Harus berapa kali kubilang kalau begadang itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, Teme? Kau harusnya lebih peduli pada dirimu sendiri ketimbang pekerjaanmu yang—"

Dia mengoceh seperti biasa, dan kali ini kau menatapnya dengan sorot teduh.

Kalau lelaki berambut pirang ini sudah memulai ceramahnya, kau selalu mendengus sebal. Dia memang seorang guru, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa memberikan ceramah padamu 'kan?

Tapi kali ini kau tersenyum tipis menyambut ceramahnya.

Kau mendekati sosok nyata yang kini tepat berada di hadapanmu, merebut pisau yang sedang dia genggam, dan menarik pergelangan tangannya. Membawa tubuh tegap berkulit _tan _itu ke pelukanmu.

"Hei, hei, hei. Ada apa ini? Sejak kapan kau berubah manja seperti ini, huh?"

"_Shut up_, Dobe."

Kau mengeratkan pelukanmu, tak peduli padanya yang mulai mengalami kesulitan bernapas.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu."

Walaupun kau tidak melihatnya, kau tahu pasti kalau lelaki yang kini membalas pelukanmu itu tengah mengulaskan cengiran lebarnya.

Lelaki yang tengah melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggangmu, seseorang yang meninggalkanmu, Uzumaki Naruto, akhirnya bisa kembali kau temui.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

"Aku bisa melihat matahari bersinar dengan sangat terang hari ini~"

Kau hanya mendengus geli mendengar sindiran Neji. Rencana awalmu untuk tidak pergi kemanapun terpaksa kau ubah karena Naruto 'mengusir'mu dari apartemen.

Setelah memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja, dia menyuruhmu pergi ke kantor karena dia tahu kalau hari ini kau ada janji dengan seorang klien penting.

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya sebentar lagi, Neji. Kuharap kau bisa menjaga detak jantungmu."

Neji mengerutkan dahi, tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapanmu. Kau hanya menyeringai tipis dan mempercepat langkah. Kau menganggukkan kepala singkat ketika seorang wanita anggun berbelok dari koridor yang kau lewati.

"Wow! Darimana kau tahu kalau Ino akan berpapasan dengan kita?" tanya Neji ketika kalian sudah berada di dalam ruang kerja.

"Hanya kebetulan," kau mengangkat bahu. "Akhir-akhir ini intuisiku sedang bekerja dengan sangat baik."

Neji menganggukkan kepala dan masuk ke kubikalnya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang baru saja diberikan atasan kalian.

Kau duduk di kursimu dan membuka laci meja kerjamu. Kau menarik keluar sebuah _frame _foto dari dalamnya dan memandang foto yang terpampang di dalamnya. Fotomu bersama dengan Naruto saat kalian berlibur bersama setengah tahun yang lalu.

Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Kau tidak tahu kenapa Naruto masih bisa kau temui. Kau tidak tahu kenapa Neji dan Ino belum bersama. Kau tidak tahu kenapa saat ini kau kembali ke waktu dua tahun yang lalu. Kau tidak tahu kenapa kau kembali mengulang masa hidupmu. Kau tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kau tidak peduli.

Selama kau masih bisa bertemu dengan kekasihmu, kau tidak mau mempedulikan apapun.

"Sasuke, aku harus pergi ke lantai lima. Aku sudah janji untuk mengambil berkas dari Kiba," ucap Neji dari kubikalnya.

"Sebaiknya kau telpon dia dulu untuk memastikan dia ada di ruang kerjanya."

"Baiklah."

Kau kembali memfokuskan diri pada rancangan yang sedang kalian selesaikan selama tiga bulan belakangan. Kau sudah tahu kalau rancangan ini akan diterima oleh klienmu, tapi kau masih ingin memperbaikinya.

"Ternyata Kiba tidak masuk hari ini," desah Neji setelah menutup telepon.

"Hn."

"Kau masih menyelesaikannya? Bukankah rancangan itu sudah tinggal kita presentasikan saja?" tanya Neji ketika melihatmu masih sibuk memperhatikan layar monitor.

"Masih ada yang membuatku belum puas. Kembali ke kubikalmu dan selesaikan laporan yang harus kau serahkan lusa nanti."

Neji membukatkan mata dan bergegas keluar dari wilayah kerjamu.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku belum menyelesaikannya?" tanya Neji disela-sela kesibukannya mengetik.

"Intuisi."

Tentu kau tidak mungkin memberitahu Neji kalau sebelumnya kau pernah mengalami hari ini. Kau tidak mungkin berkata kalau kau mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi seharian ini. Ah, kau bahkan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selama dua tahun kedepan.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Kau berusaha sebaik mungkin mengacuhkan pandangan beberapa siswi yang kau temui di koridor kelas. Kau berpura-pura tidak menyadari sorot tertarik di mata mereka, dan kau juga berusaha mengabaikan bisik-bisik yang mereka lakukan di belakangmu.

Kau melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah kelas setelah hampir semua siswa-siswi keluar dari dalamnya. Kau melihatnya yang sedang sibuk membereskan kertas dan buku di meja sembari menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang diajukan tiga orang siswi dihadapannya.

"Sasuke?"

Kau mengangguk singkat, membalas panggilan kekasihmu yang tampak terkejut dengan kedatanganmu. Wajar saja dia terkejut karena baru kali ini kau mau merepotkan dirimu untuk datang ke tempat kerjanya, berbeda dengannya yang rutin datang ke tempat kerjamu ketika dia tidak memiliki kelas.

"Eh? Itu siapa, _sensei_?"

Naruto menolehkan kepala ke arah siswi yang mengajukan pertanyaan sebelum kembali melemparkan pandangan kepadamu.

"Uh... dia..."

Kau melangkah mendekati lelaki yang masih menatapmu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Dia kekasihku."

"_Nani?_"

Kau tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan dengan nada tidak percaya yang diajukan tiga siswi yang berdiri di depan meja kerjanya. Kau terus melangkah mendekat, berhenti tepat di sampingnya, dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"_See?_"

Kau menunjukkan cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya, dan kau pun menunjukkan cincin yang melingkar di jari manismu.

Itu adalah cincin yang dia berikan untukmu ketika kalian merayakan ulang tahunmu hampir tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Oooohhh~"

Kau menaikkan alis ketika melihat tiga pasang mata gadis di hadapanmu berbinar-binar.

"Berarti yang kulihat waktu itu benar, _sensei_! Kenapa kau tidak mau menjawab sewaktu kutanya siapa yang pergi bersamamu ke toko bunga?" tanya gadis dengan rambut dicepol dua.

"Iya! Aku juga pernah melihat kalian berdua di festival kota. Kukira kalian adalah sahabat dekat, tapi ternyata~" Gadis berambut merah muda yang baru saja bicara melemparkan tatapan menggoda.

"Sudahlah, ayo pergi. Kita tidak mungkin terus mengganggu _sensei _dan kekasihnya 'kan?" Gadis berambut _raven _panjang menarik lengan kedua sahabatnya dan memaksa mereka meninggalkan ruangan.

Kau hanya menggelengkan kepala, takjub melihat tangapan dua siswi yang diajar oleh kekasihmu.

"Kenapa kau memberitahu mereka tentang hubungan kita, Teme?"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh memberitahu mereka?"

"Sejak kapan kau ingin mengekspos hubungan ini?"

"Sejak aku ingin terus memilikimu."

Kau menatap matanya lurus dan menunjukkan kesungguhan dari kata-katamu dengan cara menarik tubuh kekasihmu dan mendaratkan ciuman di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi, Naruto. Tidak akan pernah," bisikmu setelah kau melepaskan tautan bibir kalian.

"Dan aku tidak akan keberatan dengan sifat agresif plus posesifmu itu, Sasuke. Tidak akan pernah," balasnya disertai cengiran lebar.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

Kau menghentikan langkahmu ketika berhasil melihat sosoknya yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Kau janji bertemu dengannya hari ini, dan kau terlambat. Seperti biasa.

Kau melanjutkan langkahmu dan mendengus geli ketika melihat kekasihmu menggembungkan pipi. Kadang kau tidak percaya kalau lelaki yang ada di sana sudah berusia duapuluh lima tahun karena sikap kekanakan yang masih sering dia lakukan.

"Huh?"

Naruto mengerjapkan mata ketika melihat sesuatu yang tiba-tiba kau tunjukkan di depan wajahnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapmu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Untukmu, Dobe," tuturmu sembari mengacungkan benda yang kau pengang.

"Um, _thanks_," balasnya sembari meraih _cone _dari tanganmu dan melahap eskrim yang kau berikan.

Kau mendudukkan diri di sampingnya dan melemparkan pandangan ke arah taman kota yang cukup ramai oleh orang-orang yang sedang menikmati akhir pekan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kurasa kau berubah, Teme."

"Berubah?" Kau bertanya balik tanpa menatapnya.

"Yep. Aku tidak keberatan dengan perubahanmu, sungguh, tapi semua ini rasanya aneh."

Kau melirik sosok di sampingmu dan kau bisa melihat ujung kedua alisnya hampir menyatu.

"Apa yang aneh?" tanyamu dengan pandangan yang kini terfokus pada seorang anak kecil yang sedang berlatih berjalan dengan diapit kedua orang tuanya.

"Uh, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya? Intinya, kau tidak seperti Uchiha Sasuke, Teme. Kau menjadi orang yang berbeda akhir-akhir ini. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Tentu kau menyadari perubahan yang dimaksud kekasihmu. Kau sangat menyadarinya, dan kau merasa puas karena sudah berubah menjadi kekasih yang lebih baik untuk lelaki disisimu sekarang.

"Bukankah kau tidak keberatan? Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanyamu.

"Tidak ada masalah, Teme, dan ya, aku tidak keberatan. Selama kau adalah Uchiha Sasuke, tidak peduli apapun yang kau lakukan, pada akhirnya aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

"Hal yang sama juga terjadi padaku. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Kau berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan wajahmu berubah merah, tapi mendengar tawa yang meluncur dari bibir kekasihmu membuatmu sadar kalau kau tidak berhasil melakukannya.

Naruto bangun dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangan kepadamu. Kau menyambut uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum tipis ketika dia sengaja menarik tanganmu dengan tenaga sedikit berlebih sehingga menyebabkan tubuhmu bertubrukan dengan tubuhnya dan dia melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di bahumu, menjaga agar tubuh kalian tetap berdekatan.

Pada akhirnya kau sadar kalau pagi itu kau diberikan kesempatan kedua untuk kembali bertemu dengannya. Pada akhirnya kau tahu kalau Tuhan memberikanmu waktu untuk memperbaiki diri dan berusaha menjadi kekasih yang lebih pantas untuknya. Pada akhirnya kau paham bahwa kau harus memperbaiki hubungan kalian, walaupun pada kenyataannya hubungan kalian tidak terlalu bermasalah.

Yang sama sekali tidak kau sadari, ketahui dan pahami adalah bahwa perubahan yang kau lakukan di kesempatanmu ini berdampak pada beberapa perubahan lain di kejadian yang akan datang.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

"Sudah siap untuk hari ini, Sasuke?"

Kau mengangguk mantap membalas pertanyaan dengan nada penuh semangat yang diajukan Neji.

Hari ini kau akan mempresentasikan hasil kerja kerasmu dan Neji selama tiga bulan terakhir, dan kau tidak sabar untuk mendengar tanggapan klienmu.

Neji membantumu membereskan semua berkas yang kalian perlukan dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah _file_. Kau memastikan semuanya sudah siap dan sempurna karena kau tahu bahwa kesalahan kecil dapat berdampak besar pada hasil akhir.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Naruto setelah presentasi hari ini berakhir? Apa kau sudah mengirimkan bunga lily kesukaannya?"

"Hn? Bunga? Untuk apa?" tanyamu tidak mengerti.

Neji menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatapmu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ia memukul pelan lenganmu dengan _file _di genggaman tangannya.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau lupa dengan ulang tahun kekasihmu sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke!" serunya kesal.

"Ulang... tahun?"

Kau langsung mendaratkan pandangan ke kalender lipat yang ada di atas meja kerjamu dan melihat tanggal sepuluh yang kau lingkari dengan spidol berwarna merah.

Neji mengerutkan dahi saat melihat raut terkejut yang kau tunjukkan.

"Err... Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke? Wajahmu pucat," tanya Neji pelan.

Kau terkejut bukan karena kau melupakan ulang tahun Naruto, tapi karena kau melupakan apa yang akan terjadi pada kekasihmu hari ini.

Sepuluh Oktober.

Bertepatan dengan ulang tahunnya, kekasihmu meninggal di jalan yang kau kunjungi dua tahun yang akan datang akibat seorang pengemudi yang mengendarai mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan dan dalam kecepatan melewati batas maksimum.

Kau bisa merasakan detak jantungmu melambat dan napasmu memberat saat mengingat kejadian ketika kau datang ke rumah sakit hanya untuk bertemu dengan tubuh kekasihmu yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Kau segera meraih ponselmu dan menghubunginya. Kau akan memintanya untuk tidak keluar dari apartemen hari ini. Kau akan memintanya untuk tidak melakukan apapun hari ini. Kau akan memohon padanya agar tidak meninggalkanmu lagi.

Kau menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan ponselmu karena Naruto tidak juga menjawab panggilanmu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Kau tidak tampak baik-baik saja."

Suara ketukan pintu membuatmu dan Neji menolehkan kepala. Ino—wanita berambut pirang yang berhasil mencuri perhatian sahabatmu—muncul dari balik pintu.

"Kalian sudah siap? Rapat akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi," tuturnya.

Neji menatapmu yang masih tampak pucat sebelum meminta Ino untuk pergi lebih dulu dan mengatakan kalau dia akan segera menyusul bersamamu.

"Neji, bisakah kau... Bisakah kau melakukan presentasi ini sendiri?"

"Huh? Sendiri?"

Kau tidak menungggu persetujuan dari rekanmu karena kau segera menyambar kunci mobilmu dan berlari meninggalkan ruang kerjamu.

Kau mengendarai mobilmu secepat yang kau bisa, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan keselamatanmu sendiri. Bagaimana kau bisa peduli sementara jelas-jelas kau tahu kalau nyawa kekasihmu sedang berada di ujung tanduk?

Kau memarkirkan mobilmu tak jauh dari jalan yang kau kunjungi dua tahun yang akan datang. Kau berlari mendekati _zebra cross_ tempat kecelakaan itu akan terjadi dan menurunkan kecepatan larimu ketika melihat sosok lelaki berkulit _tan _dengan T-shirt berwarna oranye yang tertutup jaket hitam berdiri tegap, menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna.

Rasa lega yang sempat memenuhi dadamu segera berganti dengan kecemasan saat kau menyadari sebuah mobil berwarna putih muncul dari tikungan.

Kau kembali melemparkan pandangan kepada sosok kekasihmu yang sudah mulai menapakkan kakinya ke atas _zebra cross_, dan kau tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk kembali berlari.

Kau sama sekali tidak mempedulikan jeritan orang-orang yang berusaha memberitahu Naruto tentang mobil yang meluncur cepat ke arahnya. Kau juga sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakan mereka yang berusaha mencegahmu menyebrang.

Kau berlari secepat yang kau bisa. Mengulurkan tanganmu untuk meraih tubuh Naruto yang membeku saat menyadari keberadaan mobil putih yang akan mencabut nyawanya. Mempererat pelukanmu pada lelaki yang kau cintai setelah berhasil meraih tubuhnya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang kau rasakan di kepalamu dan menatap cairan merah pekat yang menodai rambut pirang lelaki di pelukanmu.

Kau tersenyum ketika sadar kalau kau berhasil meraihnya dan berpikir kalau kau sudah berhasil menyelamatkannya—tapi kau lupa pada kenyataan bahwa ada takdir yang _memang _bisa kau ubah, namun ada juga takdir yang sama sekali _tidak bisa_ disentuh oleh tangan manusia biasa sepertimu.

Kau menatap mata beriris biru yang terlihat sayu di hadapanmu dan meraih bagian belakang kepala kekasihmu untuk mengistirahatkan dahinya di sisi bahumu... sebelum akhirnya kau memejamkan mata karena tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhmu.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**Epilog**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau sudah menyia-nyiakan kesempatanmu, Teme."

"Hn? Apa yang kusia-siakan?"

"Kau harusnya melanjutkan hidupmu dengan lebih baik karena kau sudah melakukan apa yang _ingin _kau lakukan denganku, bukan?"

"Aku memang melanjutkan hidupku 'kan? _See?_"

"Apanya yang melanjutkan hidupmu? Kau menghentikan hidupmu dengan ikut bersamaku kesini!"

"Dan apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Tidak seharusnya kau berada di sini bersamaku. Waktumu masih panjang, dan kenapa kau memilih untuk menghentikannya?"

"Untuk apa aku melanjutkan waktuku kalau aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang _ingin _kulakukan? Apa salah kalau aku ingin bersama orang yang kucintai di sini?"

"..."

"..."

"Aku tetap tidak membenarkan tindakan mencelakai dirimu sendiri untuk berusaha menyelamatkanku."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pembenaran dan persetujuanmu tentang hal itu. Yang kupedulikan adalah aku bisa ada bersamamu. Selamanya."

**.**

**.**

_**FINAL END**_

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Kado macam apa ini? asdfghj#$%^&* Ah, _otanjobi omodetou, happy birthday, saengil chukkae hamnida _Uzumaki Naruto~~ :D Yah, berhubung saya sedang menggandrungi(?) lagu In Heaven-nya JYJ dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan MV-nya, jadi saya memilih untuk membuat versi fic-nya saja. Semoga _point of view_-nya tidak membuat pusing ya. Ini pertama kalinya saya menggunakan _second person point of view_, jadi harap maklum kalau penulisannya jadi aneh -,- Oke, sekarang saya persilakan semua _reader_ untuk mengisi kolom _review_~ ^^


End file.
